lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demodactyl
The Demodactyl is a proud species that is known for flying great distances with its bombs. Found in places of high altitude or with very tall buildings, such as Hightower, Upward, and Kong King, they are a common sight in the skies, flying all over the place with their crests high above them, showing off to the world as if saying, "Look at me! I'm f***ing awesome!!!" Locomotion The Demodactyl's crest may look awesome and come in handy for display and combat, but a major flaw in its design is that the crest (for the common variety at least) is very heavy. Because of this, the common Demodactyl moves very slowly on the ground. To counter this, the Demodactyl has evolved a unique trait to help it move about more quickly. The process starts with an odd addition to the Demodactyl's diet: fist-sized stones. The Demodactyl swallows these stones, where they go to an unusual organ near the stomach. They do not get digested, but they are fused with dozens of strange bacteria and chemicals that, when exposed to oxygen, explode violently. These converted stones practically turn into bombs, which are dubbed gastroexplosivae ''(''gasto- ''meaning "stomach" and ''-explosivae meaning "explosives"/"bombs"). After a few hours of converting the stones into gastroexplosivae, ''the Demodactyl expels them from its rectum (in other words, he poops them out!), and simply waits for them to detonate. The explosion of the bombs does not harm the creature, but it literally sends the Demodactyl soaring through the air, meaning it can go to places most other TF2-nimals cannot without flying. Subspecies Quick Demodactyl This recently discovered subspecies has a different type of crest from the common Demodactyl. This crest is more lightweight, meaning the Quick Demodactyl can move faster than its cousin. However, this makes the crest weaker, and therefore less able to be used for extensive combat. However, what the crest lacks in strength, it makes up for in looks. For some reason, the Quick Demodactyl is more than willing to put up a threat display to rivals and enemies, and the exotic design of the crest is easily capable of scaring weaker rivals. Kamikazedactyl This variety of Demodactyl has a much smaller crest, and is much more aggressive toward other species. This Demodactyl is known to take its own life in an explosive attack in an attempt to kill an enemy. The crest has a compound of chemicals that violently explode upon physical trauma, such as a hard punch. The explosion is capable of severely injuring, if not killing, almost anything caught in the blast, including the Kamikazedactyl itself. Not only that, but in some cases, the ''gastroexplosivae produced by the Kamikazedactyl can actually damage anyone near them, making it easier for it to explode on impact. This violent attack makes the Kamikazedactyl feared in the areas it is found in, and most would rather avoid disturbing the creature. Most Kamikazedactyl sightings end up in finding the exploded parts of the TF2-nimal all over the impact crater. Democoatlus The Democoatlus is possibly one of the largest TF2-nimals that the servers have ever seen. Comparable to the size of a Nukineer, this huge Demodactyl subspecies is nearly just as dangerous. In addition to being as fast as the Quick Demodactyl, the Democoatlus has a specially shaped rectum to rain dangerous gastroexplosivae ''down upon unknowning victims. The Democoatlus can change its rectum's shape to also expel harmless ''gastroexplosivae ''to propel itself into the air, much like other Demodactyls. Along with all of these other dangers, the Democoatlus can use its crest to drain the health of victims and '''heal itself. ' Required Items *Sticky Jumper (Stickybomb Launcher if you want to explode more quickly as the Kamikazedactyl) *Scotsman's Skullcutter (Common Demodactyl crest) *Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker (Quick Demodactyl crest) *Ullapool Caber (Kamikazedactyl crest) *Half-Zatoichi (Democoatlus crest) *Loose Cannon/Grenade Launcher (Democoatlus special rectum) *Resize Powers (Democoatlus) Category:Demoman TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species